


Crēopan

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Again this is post dragonsong, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Celebrations, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mentioned Scions of the Seventh Dawn (Final Fantasy XIV), Not all talk, Original Character(s), Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Protectiveness, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, some are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: During a party to celebrate Nidhogg's defeat and a long war ended, someone decides to make some unwanted advances on the Warrior of Light. Needless to say, no one is pleased about it.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Scions of the Seventh Dawn & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light & Thancred Waters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Crēopan

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep putting my poor WoL in these uncomfortable situations? I love him, I swear. 
> 
> Also, the title is actually old English for creep and I thought it fit.
> 
> Once again, why is there no post dragonsong tag?

Drinking, laughing, mingling. It was a celebration the likes of which Ishgard hadn't seen in quite some time. The amount of merriment was almost palpable to the point that anyone in the room who wasn't enjoying the party to the fullest was at least smiling in content. After all, it's not every day that a war that has been waged for far too long finally ends in peace on both sides.

So everyone in attendance allows themselves to let loose for a change and drink like there won't be a tomorrow because thanks to the efforts of a select few, there will now be many to come that won't see the hatred that is dragon fire. Everyone makes sure to express how happy they are about this, especially to the man who made it all possible, who stood against Nidhogg and lived to tell the tale. He's been surrounded by admirers since walking through the doors, all wanting to meet the hero of the hour for one reason or another.

The Warrior of Light stands amidst the crowd with a strained smile, his friends lightly chuckling at how uncomfortable their companion looks. Amasara has never been one for crowds, especially when he's the center of attention, and finally, it's the Lord Commander who comes to the rescue, managing to disperse the massive group and freeing his friend. The Au Ra gives a grateful smile to him before following the Elezen back to where he had been previously standing near one of the walls, just a few paces away from one of the tables stacked with confections. It gives Amasara a chance to breathe and they talk for a bit about random topics that don't involve politics or recent battles before Aymeric spots Lord Edmont amidst the crowd. He's been meaning to have a chat with the man for some time, so he politely excuses himself and walks away, leaving the Warrior of Light with a chance to have a moment to himself. Compared to all the recent activity and fights he's had to deal with, Amasara appreciates the small reprieve, even if it is in the middle of a crowded room with him as the guest of honor. Leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest, the mage takes the time to scan the room and take everything in.

His eyes immediately find Thancred who is apparently having a war of wits with Hilda in the corner, and judging by his tightened expression, he's losing. Some paces away from them is Alphinaud and Alisaie who have apparently gathered their own little crowd interested in meeting a set of twins. Neither seem to be exactly thrilled about the attention, but they hide the discomfort with disarming smiles that make no one the wiser. On the other side of the room is Tataru with Lord Edmont's two sons and Honoroit, chatting away about something while their father is still talking with Aymeric. Judging by the melancholy in their eyes and posture, Amasara can guess the topic, so he decides to watch some of the other attendants. 

The various knights, high borns, and low borns who have seemed to set aside some of their animosity towards each other for a night of unrestrained joy, clinking drinks and laughing at drunken stories. Granted, not all are comfortable to let down their walls for one night and have decided to stick with the people they know, but Amasara didn't really expect everyone to just suddenly change their minds overnight. So he just watches them go about their business as his eyes roam until he hears a throat being cleared to his left. The Au Ra looks to see a young looking Elezen next to him, a high born judging by his clothes who's wearing a rather salacious smile. His posture screams arrogance in a way that makes Amasara's skin crawl, but the last thing the mage wants to do is make a scene, so he smiles as politely as he can while standing up straight and waits for the other to talk. Whether it's a good or bad thing, he doesn't have to wait long. 

"The renowned Warrior of Light, I presume?" The young lord then quickly scans the room, not even giving Amasara a chance to speak before he's talking again. 

"You must be, seeing as how no one else here quite matches up to your…  _ intense _ presence." The choice of words make the mage quirk an eyebrow just a bit, but he ignores them in favor of responding once he's sure the other doesn't have any more to say for the moment.

"A pleasure to meet you. You are?" The other's eyes seem to light up at being given the chance to talk about himself and he begins with a practiced bow.

"Lord Laillix, at your service." He doesn't give more than that and stands back to his full height, a few inches shorter than Amasara, before he speaks again.

"I must say, you're like a breath of fresh air to this rather monotonous place. Like a pop of color in an otherwise monochrome painting." The Au Ra isn't really sure if the words are an attempt at a compliment or the young lord trying to sound sophisticated, but he refrains from commenting and just lets the Elezen continue to speak.

"Tell me, have you claimed your prize yet?" The question causes Amasara to frown in confusion, eyes briefly scanning the room before he looks back at the other.

"I'm afraid I don't quite know what you mean." Lord Laillix lowers his eyelids just a bit as his smile grows.

"Oh? Surely you've read a few tales of heroes before. About how, after slaying the beast and saving the people, they get the girl to do with as they please. You must have already claimed a partner for the night, yes?" The mage blinks in shock, not really sure what to say. Amasara has indeed come across a few stories about grand heroes who did the impossible, but they've never ended as vulgar as the young lord makes them sound. As for the Warrior of Light, the thought of conquering some woman for the night simply because he defeated one of those impossible enemies never even crossed his mind once. Amasara has never helped because he wanted recognition or people fawning over his every move, but because he wanted to ease the pain and suffering of others. So with a steady voice and neutral expression, the Au Ra speaks in the hopes of convincing the Elezen that no, he's not looking for some bedroom conquest. 

"Actually, the thought never even crossed my mind. I don't help while hoping someone will want to spend the night with me afterwards, I help because I want to." Lord Laillix blinks, expression gone from lascivious to blank as he processes the words. Amasara isn't really sure what the look means, and he starts to worry that maybe he crossed a line before that smirk from earlier returns, along with his uncomfortable feeling.

"Well, that is rather unexpected. I was sure some pretty young thing had already thrown herself at you after hearing the news of your grand victory." Then, without warning, the other man takes a couple steps closer to the point that if he leaned just a little more forward, his face would be mere centimeters from Amasara's. It's enough to startle the mage into going stiff, not moving a muscle as Lord Laillix speaks in a lowered tone.

"If they haven't, then maybe you wouldn't mind if I had a taste for myself." It's a couple minutes, or five, Amasara really has no idea how long, but he stands there as if frozen, brain trying to wrap itself around the words just spoken to him. If he's heard right, then that means this man has just said he wouldn't mind falling into bed with the Warrior of Light. Judging by the half lidded eyes and cocky grin, that's exactly what Lord Laillix was suggesting, and it's not something Amasara is really excited to hear.

The Au Ra can't say that his mind has always been pure. Even he has had a few stray thoughts about feeling the touch of another human being that isn't just a friendly pat or an authoritative handshake. However, there's always another fight to be had, errands to take care of, and even when there's time to rest, he's always used it to just  _ rest.  _ Not to mention that this would be his first time in bed with another, and judging by his attitude and demeanor, the Elezen would be the type of person to brag about the fact he not only slept with the Warrior of Light, but he took something important in the process. This was the type of thing Thancred had warned Amasara about one time when they were having drinks together.

_ There are those who would exploit you for your status. It can be any number of ways, politically, emotionally, even sexually. People are wont to use others either for personal gain or their own amusement. That's why caution is a marvelous ally. _

It seems now would be a perfect time to rely upon that very same caution, so after taking a step back to put a little distance between himself and the other, Amasara tries to find the right words that will get him out of this situation without causing some sort of political incident.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline my lord. I'm quite tired and would rather sleep once this party is over." Lord Laillix raises a single brow, smile faltering just a bit, but still not leaving.

"Well no one said you had to do anything. You could just lay there and let me have my fun." Amasara can't help his eyebrows furrowing just a bit as he starts getting annoyed. Each word the other speaks is getting more and more vulgar by the second, and the suggestion is still not something the mage is willing to do. So he makes another attempt at getting Lord Laillix to give up on his quest to bed the Warrior of Light. 

"I insist, my lord, that I would really like nothing more than to rest. I must again decline your offer." The Elezen's smile has completely disappeared at this point, his face a stony neutral which unsettles Amasara even more than a frown would. The icy tone he uses with his next words doesn't help at all.

"How boring can one possibly be? I thought you would be more fun than this, but sadly, you're as stiff as most everyone here." The complete flip in attitude stuns the Au Ra once again who can just stand there as Lord Laillix continues ranting.

"Some hero. Not even willing to let go for one night of passion. They said you had fought Nidhogg with such ferocity that I was sure you would be worth one night together. Then again, maybe it's just that you're a tad shy. If that's the case…" Without warning, the young lord grabs Amasara's wrist in one hand while the other fists the front of his robes in order to pull them back to their previous positions before the mage stepped back earlier. Amasara is still too stunned to really react beyond his free hand instinctively moving up to grab the wrist of the hand clutching his clothes as Lord Laillix speaks again.

"Maybe a bit of roughness will break that wall you're hiding behind." It's enough of a threat that the Warrior of Light is thinking that avoiding a political incident isn't worth dealing with this type of situation, but just when he's about to push the smaller man away, a throat being cleared makes them turn to look behind the young lord. Both Thancred and Hilda are standing there with unhappy expressions, and it's the one eyed rogue who begins talking first.

"Now I'm not sure if I've just had too much to drink or I've finally lost my senses because I must be imagining you threatening the man who saved your city and ended a war with dragons." Lord Laillix narrows his eyes, not bothering to let go of Amasara as he responds.

"This has nothing to do with you." Thancred tilts his head to the side, gives a glance to Hilda who gives one back before his only visible eye also narrows.

"That's where you would be wrong. The person you currently have your slimy paws on happens to be my friend and comrade, and I'd like for you to release him and leave lest you find yourself somehow lost amidst the snowy mountains surrounding your fair city." It's then that the Hyur glances in the other direction towards the party.

"Besides, we're not the only ones to have watched your little display." Both Amasara and Lord Laillix look towards the rest of the party to see every single one of the Scions, as well as the Lord Commander and members of house Fortemps staring at them with enough animosity to possibly end the young lord's existence right then and there. It takes a moment, but the attention is enough to get Lord Laillix to finally let Amasara go, scoffing as he fixes his shirt like he just got finished with a small physical disagreement. 

"Very well." Then he leaves, actually heading for the doors and removing himself entirely from the party. Those that had been observing the altercation watch him go, and it isn't until the doors are completely shut that their postures relax and they go back to their previous conversations. Thancred and Hilda huff and turn back to Amasara, the Elezen being the one who speaks first.

"Probably should've warned you about him. Laillix is a known skirt chaser among the high born and has even gone after a few men if he thinks they'll entertain him enough." Thancred frowns heavily at the words and crosses his arms. 

"Then there's a small chance of him harassing our friend again if he still thinks that Amasara would give him an entertaining evening. Of course, even if the moron were to try coming for you again, you can bet one of us will be there to stop him. Save for the primals, there are still some fights we can help you with. Not that you really need it, but still." The Au Ra smiles at his friend's declaration and decides to continue to enjoy the party. The rest of the night is spent snacking on food and placating the worries of all who witnessed Amasara's little spat with the young lord once they have a chance to ask about it. The mage even has to talk down the Lord Commander from assigning him personal escorts every time he visits Ishgard just in case Thancred was right about Lord Laillix possibly going after Amasara again. Lord Edmont helps by pointing out that the Warrior of Light can take care of himself, but he can't fully hide the small frown on his face and tight grip on his cane. Luckily, no one brings up the matter for the rest of the night, and when Amasara finally goes to sleep, he's peaceful with the knowledge that he has people he can turn to if he ever needs help.

(He doesn't know it, but Aymeric still decides to take matters into his own hands by assigning just a few extra knights where Lord Laillix lives. If they constantly follow him when he leaves his home and mean mug him to the point he's actually conscious of his own actions lest he be tried before Halone, then no one else needs to know about it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Amasara is the type of person to lock up in an awkward situation. He can fight primals no problem, but certain interactions leave him like a statue. He luckily bounces back pretty quick.
> 
> My poor boy and his social anxiety.


End file.
